Mejor que las Gomitas
by KariGumi
Summary: Las personas somos entes que se esfuerzan y luchan siempre para conseguir aquello que realmente desean... Hiro con su coeficiente intelectual lo sabe... sin embargo nadie nunca debió mencionarle el dicho " en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" y menos cuando tiene a su hermano tan cerca y a tia Cass tan lejos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Big Hero 6 o Grandes Heroes no me pertenecen.

****** Mejor que las gomitas *******

No era sano, Tadashi Hamada sabia mejor que cualquier persona que eso que estaba haciendo su hermano no era sano.

Muchas veces habia pensado en pedirle que se detuviera pero simplemente se habia quedado en eso, pensamientos.

No sabia como explicarlo pero ver sus dulces labios saboreando aquel jugoso manjar, el solo observar su cuerpo adolescente estremecerse al jugar tan descaradamente su lengua por la superficie pegajosa de aquello que en menos de un minuto se meteria a la boca, Lo volvia loco.

Debía parar. Hiro Hamada tenia que parar, lo que hacia no era sano para su joven cuerpo y mucho menos para el ansioso corazón de su Hermano mayor, el cual colapsaría si las cosas seguían así.

-Hiro...  
La mirada negra giro hacia donde el sonido habia llamado por él y Tadashi se sintio absorbido por las llamas de deseo que inundaban esos ojos.

-... Tia Cass volvera pronto y ya no podras seguir.

"¿y?"  
No era necesario que el pequeño Hiro-bebe dijera una sola silaba, su rostro lo habia dicho todo ademas aun tenia ocupada la boca lamiendo detenidamente la superficie humeda y rojiza.

-Hiro... por favor

Tadashi se mordio el labio inferior y claro le dolio pero no pensaba dejar escapar ningun sonido " extraño" de su boca, aun tenia demasiado juicio para saber que aquello que su mente imaginaba y su entrepierna deseaban era sucio e inmoral.

JA! Pero ¿A quien le importaba lo moral y lo pulcro? Al menos al pequeño Hiro Hamada no.

Hacia dos semanas que Tia Cass habia tomado unas vacaciones antes de que el estres le aumentara el peso. Y claro Hiro habia llegado a la resolucion de que esta era su oportunidad, que debia hacer algo para que su siempre correcto y moral hermano cayera en sus garras. ¿Pero que obtenia como resultado?  
Tadashi despertandolo tarde  
Tadashi haciendo la comida, el desayuno y la cena  
Tadashi respasando sus apuntes y actualizando su IA*  
Tadashi durmiendo  
Y Tadashi bañandose. Y nada ni un solo avance, basicamente jamas se cansaria de intentarlo pero para un adolecente de casi 16 años esperar no es específicamente lo mas emocionante del mundo. Hiro paso 9 dias intentando acercarce a su hermano de esa manera que el pequeño ansiaba desde que cumplio 13... pero no, cuando lo buscaba en la cosina y lo abrazaba por la espalda Tadashi le revolvia el cabello, le decia que esperara que la comida estaria pronto, ni si quiera le permitia bañarse juntos porque ya no somos unos niños pequeños decia el mayor.

Pero el decimo dia cuando ya habia perdido casi toda esperanza de aprovechar las vacaciones de su tia, mirando el televisor y comiendo gomitas, noto cierta curiosidad en las miradas culposas que le lanzaba su hermano.  
Era bien sabido que Hiro amaba las gomitas, las comia como postre en cada comida, como botana durante las peliculas, antes de dormir o al despertarse, incluso una vez tia Cass lo había descubierto a las 4 de la mañana en la cosina preparandolas con algo de miguelito y un poco de chamoy, Hiro disfrutaba tanto comerlas que nunca habia notado la forma tan sensual y sugerente en que lo hacia.  
Por dios ¿Como habia sido taaaan tonto?, ofrecio el tazon de gomitas a su hermano y este tomo un poqueño puñito. Queria comprobar que era él a quien su hermano veia tan decididamente y no a los ositos de goma. Tadashi se llevo uno a la boca y Hiro fingió seguir viendo la tv. ¿Como no lo habia notado? Tenia a su principe babeando por él, viendo detenidamente el movimiento de sus labios y no el trayecto de la gomita.  
Por dentro Hiro estaba muriendo de felicidad porfin habia encontrado la forma correcta de seducir a su hermano, claro no todo es color rosa y entonces escucho a su hermano por primera vez decir que comer tantas gomitas te hara daño Hiro-bebe  
Pero lo que Hiro habia se tido con aquellas miradas no era preocupacion fraternal asi se decidio comer esas golosinas frente a él por lo menos dos dias mas para comprovaar su teoria y el resultado fue el mismo »Tadashi babeando por él«

Y asi fue como ahora estaban en el dia 14 de aquellas vacaciones y Hiro se atrevio tomando fuerzas de la ultima gomita de fresa. Se relamio los labios y se acerco al oido de su hermano.

-ya no mas gomitas Hiro, sabes que no es sano

-Tal vez si tuviera ALGO mejor con que entretener mi boca... dejaria las gomitas.

Carajo, Hiro lo sabía, él lo sabia, sabia que Tadashi se estaba controlando, y aquel sonrojo que nacio en las mejillas del Nerd lo confirmaban mas, ¿Que se supone que deberia hacer? Se preguntaba una y otra vez un muy apenado Taadashi.  
Pero era tarde, debio haberlo visto venir desde hace dos dias cuando adrede Hiro habia comenzado a comer mas de esos dulces frente a él, incluso con la escusa de querer ver como mi nerd favorito hace cosas de nerds pero el prodigio de la familia cayo ante la trampa del genio desestabilizandolo al grado de casi formatear su nueva IA.

Tadashi habia suspirado fuerte, realmente fuerte ante la mirada satisfecha de su enano, ¿como se supone que se esconde una reaccion fisica? ¿Como se supone que Tadashi no lamiera sus labios si se le antojaban tanto los que tenia enfrente?

-¿ALGO?  
Tenia que reaccionar rápido pues la solo idea del »algo« al cual se referia el pequeño le paso por la mente y jodida ella se instalo ahi queriendo hacer remodelacion y tirar ese feo muro de moral.  
-¿Algo como que?... ¿tienes hambre?

Pero el muro al parecer no se hiba a mover tan rápidamente y él mayor de los Hamada cambio el tema... talvez no de la manera adecuada.

-algo asi como... Tadashi a la crema

Estaba loco, si señores Tadashi el ingenioso Hamada se habia vuelto loco y escuchaba cosas sin sentido. Su hermanito no le habia dicho eso, no podia haberle dicho eso.

Su sonrojo ahora si fue totalmente delator y Hiro Hamada acababa de jurarse a si mismo no dejar las cosas asi.

\- o tal vez algo como caldillo de onii-chan.

»»Cuando no sabes que tan lejos esta la meta pero has avanzado tanto, simplemente no puedes dar un paso hacia atras««

Hiro se coloco sobre las piernas de Tadashi aprovechándo la debilidad generada por sus susurros.

No podian mas, ninguno podria aguantar mas pero Hiro se debatia entre el miedo y los posibles arrepentimientos, Dashi entre lo moralmente correcto y sus mas arraigados deseos.

¿Que debian hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

II

A Hiro Hamada muy pocas cosas, que la sociedad dictaba como moralmente correctas, le importaban. Pero eso no era lo que lo detenia. No queria alejar a su hermano, no soportaria perderlo

Era verdad que todo ese embrollo lo había empezado él al enamorarse justamente del hombre que tenia por hermano y no es que a Hiro Hamada le gustara cualquier hombre, le gustaba ESE hombre, desde la primera vez que lo rescato de las robo-peleas.

Tadashi era conciente de que el amor que su hermano le profesaba eras mas carnal que fraternal y esque ¿como podia Tadashi no saberlo? Sí él sentia algo muy similar . Y era justo ese sentimiento el que los habia orillado a esta situacion, tumbados el uno sobre el otro en el viejo sofa de la sala buscando una escusa para escapar de sus moralidades y miedos.

Hiro aun inseguro de sus propios movimientos se acerco como lo hace un gatito callejero a la mano amiga que le ofrece un bocado, temeroso, indeciso, desconfiado; pero aun asi con hambre, sediento de los labios del mayor, curioso del sabor de aquella lengua humeda.  
Pero tenia que esperar porque »Under pressure precious things can break« y Hiro no podia dejar que esto acabara como un arranque pasional, queria que empezará como una declaracion de mutuo amor.

-Puedes comer... lo que te venga en gana.

Había perdido.  
No solo la cabeza, todo habia sido derrocado; la moral, los miedos y la angustia.  
Era conciente al pronunciar aquellas palabras que ya no podria echar vuelta atras, que dejaria libre ese amor tan blasfemo e inmoral pero tan endemoniadamente puro, dejaria que cada celula de su cuerpo pertenecieran a aquellos ojos negros y cabellera despeinada esperando con lo mas profundo de su ser ser correspondido y perdonado.

Perdonado por ese dios que todo lo ve y sabe cuanto tiempo ha esperado por tocar aquellos labios.  
Correspondido por la calidez de aquellos bracitos que conoce por las mañanas al colgar de la cama.

Los movimientos son calculados milimétricamente...

Y al diablo la geometria Hiro se pierde. Comienza lento por qué es todo lo que sabe, es lo mas que ha visto en televisión. Tadashi presiona esos labios con sabor a gomitas de cereza y ambos cierran los ojos cegandose a la triste realidad de ser hermanos.

Pasan 43.067 segundos que al mayor de los Hamaada le saben a eternidad, ¿Cómo podria pedirle mas a la vida? si aquel calido beso sabia a ambrosia fresca recien cocechada.

Se miran a los ojos buscando una escusa para salir de aquel sueño, esperando trágicamente que la puerta se abra de par en par dejando entrar a aquella mujer que mas que Tia ha sido su madre. Pero nada de aquello sucede y no tienen pretexto alguno para no continuar.

Tadashi toma la iniciativa esta vez -porqué ya no tiene miedo y mucho menos prejuicios o moral- sus manos se mueven temblorosas sobre la piel lampiña del rostro de su hermanito, y se acerca lento posandose con delicadeza cual mariposa sobre pistilo, pronto se descubre a si mismo siendo abeja, buscando con su humeda lengua el nectaar que emana aquella joven flor.

Pronto Hiro abre discretamente sus labios al sentir la punta esponjosa pidiendo permisoo para entrar ¿Que acaso Tadashi jamas noto que tenia la llave, que siempre la tuvo solo debia usarlaa?

Un suspiro sale de la boca del menor al sentir por primera vez una guerra tan carnal, asii de pasional.

Y ambos musculos comienzan a jugar. Uno desesperado, ansioso; el otro con la paciencia exacta paraa enseñar cada pequeño paso. Se acoplan lenta pero perfectamente como si un escultor los hubiera tallado del mismo marmol.

No es suficiente, pero ninguno debe o se atreve a pedir mas porque entre ellos dos no hay sólo atraccion fisica, no son sólo las hormonas juveniles de Hiro y muchomenos los deseos frustrados de Tadashi si es que los tuviera.  
Simplemente es amor, coreespondido es su mas grande explendor.  
Esa sensacion de estar completo, como si en el estomago de pronto ya no existiera mas el hambre o sus ojos no necesiitaran mas descanzo, sentir ese calor que trannquiliza al grado narcotico, una imagen del mundo paralizado donde solo se escucha un solo latido.

Se sueltan... se sonrien con timidez y no existe nada mas hermoso en el mundo que la sonrisa del que tienen enfrente.

-Te quiero Hiro...  
-Te quiero Tadashi...pero... ¿porque derramaste las gomitas?

Tadashi alza las cejas y mira de reoojo el pequeño recipiente vacio tirado en el suelo con los cadaveres de goma y fructuosa regados a su alrededor se rie por la inocencia finjida de aquel que hace un puchero mientras disimuladamente recoge un osito verde de la alfombra.\

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Quieren mas? :3 Yo se que quieren mas 7w7

Solo pidanlo y se los dare!


	3. Chapter 3

III

Tía Cass habia llegado algunas horas despues, ni era de sorprenderle encontrar a sus lindos sobrinos dormidos en el sillón uno en el pecho del otro, lo que realmente la habia hecho sentir un deje de preocupación fueron los ositos tirados en la alfombra, que por cierto Hiro muy ocupado en comerse los labios de su hermano ya no habia recogido.

Cuando Hiro se tumbo en el pecho de Tadashi supo que habia encontrado su lugar en el mundo, ese lugar en cual solo él podia encajar, ese lugar al que solo él podia pertenecer. Y sin pensar mucho en el mañana o siquiera en el ayer acomodo lentamente su cabeza sobre el pecho calido y puso una mano abrazando el torso que subia y bajaba al ritmo de la respiracion.

Tadashi en cambio sintio el peso ligero de aquella selva negra como un remordimiento en su pecho, no se arrepentia, jamas podria hacerlo, era feliz de saberse correspondido pero lo traicionaba su moral y los principios de la sociedad le susurraban al oido lo mucho que erraba.  
Se quedaron dormidos, uno esperando a que la mañana llegara mostrando que todo fue real, el otro intentando anestesiar el sentimiento de culpa y saboreando dulzón sabor de aquellos labios.

.

La mañana llego muchisimo mas rapido a los ojos de Hiro que a los de Tadashi y ahi se quedo mirando cada detalle de aquel rostro que los rayos ambar acentuaban a su edad. Sintio un lijero temor de saberse pequeño de saberse menor y lo peor de saberse su hermano, no queria y jamas dejaria que el mundo pensara que su hermano mayor abusaba de él, por que todo había sido exactamente alrevez.  
Mientras el se debatia entre sus pensamientos y la barbilla rasposa de su hermano no noto la mirada que esté le dedicaba.  
-buenos dias bebé...  
Le susurro al oido, cosa que provoco un enorme sonrojo.

-buenos dias dashi.  
Acerco su mano a aquellas mejillas que tanto adoraba y tambien sus labios pues queria volver a probar el sabor de su hermano.

-tengo.. hambre..

Los labios de Tadashi se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras protestaba por que su estomago le pedia comida.

Hiro mostri tambien una sonrisa pero aquella era travieza pues sabia perfectamente que responderle, era un madito adolecente caliente que adoraba a su hermano y que haria todo por tenerlo.  
-comeme a mi..

Susurro en su oido pasando sus piernas una a cada costado de la cintura del mayor y acomodando su tracero sobre la entrepierna.

-hiro! ...

Los ojos de Tadashi se sorprendieron y sus manos se posaron en las delgadas piernas sobre él.

Su hermanito lo volvia loco, siemore tan travieszo, siempre tan autoritario, el mundo podia girar pero si Hiro deciadia que no mas... No giraria mas.. al menos su mundo.

-HIro? .. Tadashi?  
Unos golpesillos en la puerta sonaron dentro de toda la habitacion y fue un balde de agua fria para ambos, y claro que lo necesitaban.

-si tia Cass?  
La voz del mayor fue la que contesto al llamado se aquello cariñosa mujer.

-Ya esta listo el desayuno...

Los labios de hiro jugaban sobre la piel del cuello haciendo que él bse estremeciera.  
-vajamos en un momento... Hiro sigue dormido.

Sintio una mordida y tuvo que controlarse para no soltar un gemido que muy probablemente toda san fransokio escucharia.

-basta Hiro..

Tomo suento y le siguio el juego comenzando a besarlo con un deje de pasion.  
-.. los espero abajo ahora!  
La voz de Tia cass de nuevo resono, Tadashi no lo sabia pero fuera de esa habiatacion, detras de aquella puerta Cassandra Hamada sonreia travieza, pues sabia que algo dentro de esa habitacion estaba sucediendo de manera ilicita pero dios, ¿quien era ella para impedirlo?.

}}}} {{{{  
Se que querian mas cachondeo pero fue lo mas que se me pudo ocurrir, la verdad este fic estaba planeado para solo los dos primeros caps, porque era un twoshot pero bueeeeno al cliente lo que pida y mientras ustedes sigan leyendo... Yo sigo escribiendo(?)

Bye byeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Era jueves por la noche y Tia Cass estaba en su club de lectura comiendose las uñas y no precisamente por que la trama de su nuevo libro fuera espectacular, ella sabia que dejar a sus sobrimos solos.. era un error, sabia que tenia que estar ahi para que no cruzaran la linea entre el amor fraternal y el amor pasional que se profesaban todas las mañanas mientras hacian el desayuno. por que asi fue como tia cass los habia atrapado.

Era lunes o tal vez martes cerca de las 9 de la mañana ella bajaba de su cuarto con la esperanza de no tener que cocinar pues el olor de hot-cakes era quien la habia despertado... no se anuncio con su alegre 'buenos dias' y entonces los vio. Hiro sentado en las piernas de Tadashi mientras compartian un pedazo de aquel panesillo y la miel de maple les humectaba los labios.

dias chicos

Finjio a sobremanera no haber visto nada, tallandose los ojos y bostezando mientras en un rapido movimiento Hiro se bajaba de las piernas Tadashi quien por su parte peleaba por su vida con un pedazo de hot-cake que aprovecho la sorpresa y se metio de lleno en su garganta.

-Tia! Buenos dias Buenos dias...

Habia sido muy gracioso incluso ahora que lo recordaba le habia sacado una sonrisa sin embargo tambien era preocupante, despues de todo, en el mundo no todos tenian la mente abierta como ella, y no todos.. es mas aveces ni ella creia entender el mundo en el que ellos se encerraban cuando se miraban a los ojos gritandose su amor.

No le molestaba que fueran hombres, ni la diferencia de edad, No, Cassandra Hamada temia por su seguridad, su integridad fisica y mental, a ella le asustaba que dejaran de tomarse las manos en secreto, le preocupaba que tomaran valentia y se besaran en medio de la calle, no por el mundo.. ellos le valian una mierda pero ellos, un mundo, eran demaciados contra sus dos pequeños muchachos que perdieron mucho a tan corta edad.

Le preocupaban los vecinos, no por el "que diran" si no por que en cualquier momento podian llamar a la policia si Hiro no se controlaba y comenzaba a gritar el nombre de su hermano en tonos muy poco decentes, y la policia era asunto serio, el incesto aun era mas grave que el asecinato y si a eso le agregabamos que a Hiro le faltaban 3 años para ser legalmente adulto... Pfff si que la asustaban los vecinos.

Pero aun con todo ese miedo corriendo por sus venas recordo a Tadashi, serio, recto y discreto.  
Recordo a ese chico de gorra y sueteres de tejido en punto. El cabello corto y bien arreglado de su sobrino, la parte logica, moralmente correcta y sobria de aquella prohibida relación.  
Recordo sus ojos avellana que escondian frustracion y serenidad en una mirada.  
Y recordo cada suspiro que lo habia escuchado soltar a lo largo de los años por anhelar algo que hasta hace... Solo ellos saben cuanto, habia descubierto correspondido.

La tranquilizo el silencio que la recibio al volver a casa.  
La tranquilizo las pequeñas risas que se escuchaban mientras ella subia las escaleras.  
La tranquilizo la imagen de Tadashi sonriendo libre y por primera vez en su vida aquella sonrisa no tenia ese deje de dolor que siempre lo acompañaba  
La tranquilizo la mirada tierna de Hiro que se enfocaba en el pecho de su hermano mientras colocaba una mano en aquellos pectorales y se dedicaba a sentir los latidos mientras ella cerraba bien la puerta y se dirigia a su cuarto.

Sonrio mientras cambia su ropa por el pijama de robots que hiro le habia dado por su cumpleaños, acomodo su cabeza en la almohada y en sus oido los tapones.  
Y finalmente antes de cerrar los ojos le tranquilizo saber que se querian, saber que Jamas estarian solos de nuevo y sobretodo la tranquilizo saber que aquello que nacio entre ellos no era simplemente carnal.. era totalmente espiritual.

Y en su ultimo bostezo antes de dormir le importó un carajo si la tachaban de loca, enferma o anormal, ella los apoyaría.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado, agradesco mucho sus comentarios y votos  
Talvez es un final un poco drastico pero me gusto, y teniendo en cuenta que el ff inicio como un Two-shot creo que esta bien asi

Gracias por leerme  
Ya saben que el HiDashi vivirá siempre en esta cuenta

Byebite!


End file.
